1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner, a gas turbine combustor and a combustor retrofit method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since public attention has been focused on environmental and energy resource issues, various approaches have been done in several fields over the long term. Also in gas turbines, technologies are developed for achieving high efficiency by increasing the temperature of combustion gas discharged from a combustor and for realizing low NOx combustion, so that outstanding advancements are achieved. However, reduction in NOx emissions required grows severe with times and efforts are undertaken to further reduce NOx emissions.
JP-A-9-318061 discloses a gas turbine combustor which combines a diffusion burner and a premix burner.